


Stay With Me?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Feels, Graphic Dream, Hugs, Hugs In Bed, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lack of Sleep, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Cor Leonis, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Tired Cor Leonis, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn wakes up from a horrific vivid nightmare and he needs Cor to make the pain go away. Luckily, his boyfriend doesn't mind that Ardyn has woke him up for the sole purpose of a hug.





	Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something happy after the last update to this series. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn snapped his eyes open and panted heavily after waking up from an horrific nightmare. His slow scourge ridden heart was beating at a phenomenal rate and he could feel cold sweat drip down his back. He turned his head to the side and saw Cor sleeping next to him, blissfully unaware of the trauma his brain had just brought upon the agitated royal.

He hoped that Cor was sleeping anyway.

Ardyn placed two fingers on the pulse located on Cor’s neck and sighed with relief when he felt it move.

It was definitely a dream than… 

Panic over.

But Ardyn still couldn’t relax. He was still shaken up by his nightmare that he knew sleep was no longer possible for him. This was a reason why he tended not to sleep. The daemons wove dreams of destruction and pain on his family and now they had shifted those visions to that of his lover. He was so troubled by what went on that he didn’t think and lightly shook Cor awake. He needed comfort. And other than the darkness that he was currently in, Cor was his comfort.

“Cor? Cor?” Ardyn whispered, trying not to sound too panicked. It was bad enough he was waking Cor up at 3:30 in the morning, he didn’t want his lover to over worry.

Cor stirred and tiredly opened his eyes to see Ardyn’s golden orbs peering at him in distress. That made the soldier sit up forcing his eyes open to see if Ardyn was alright. “Yeah… Ass Hat?”

“This sounds stupid, but can you hug me?”

“Yeah.”

Cor yawned sitting up against the head rest as he threw one of his arms around Ardyn. That allowed Ardyn to sink himself into Cor’s bare chest, burying his face into him immediately. The immortal royal wrapped his arms around Cor’s waist and lightly squeezed him, instantly feeling a little calmer and safer as Cor was awake and was comforting him. Ardyn relaxed further when he felt Cor’s hand pulling at the knots in his purple hair and Cor’s other hand carefully latching itself onto Ardyn’s arm. Ardyn’s breathing became lighter as he snuggled up to his boyfriend. This was what he needed. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Cor asked with a big yawn trying desperately to keep his eyes open. Ardyn never woke him up so he knew that this mess of a man was distressed and was in need of support.

“I had a bad dream.” Ardyn said quietly unsure if Cor would get grumpy at him because Ardyn had woken him up for something so trivial as a nightmare. 

But he didn’t. Instead of doing what Ardyn expected, Cor held Ardyn closer to him, whilst continuing to detangle the mess that was Ardyn’s hair. 

“What was it about?”

Ardyn was silent for a moment remembering the dream.

There was so much blood. All of it coming out of Cor’s body as he lay their lifeless in Ardyn’s arms. In Ardyn’s dream, he had straight up attacked Cor for no reason. He clawed at Cor’s throat tearing through it easily forcing the precious liquid to rush out of his neck. Ardyn had torn chunks of flesh out of Cor’s body and stabbed him multiple times until he was dead, laying still in a pool of his own blood. When it was all over, Ardyn cried. He sat in the puddle of red, picked Cor up and wept at what he had done whilst resting his head against Cor’s bloody form. Wishing he could die too. Wishing that he could have stopped himself and prevented Cor’s death. Hoping by some miracle that Cor would wake up.

It was horrible and Ardyn needed to get the images out of his head.

“You died. And it was my fault.” Ardyn said lightly, tensing up because he knew he was capable of doing exactly what the dream version of himself had done…

“Ass Hat. I am not going anywhere. That will never happen.” Cor promised, kissing the top of Ardyn’s head to comfort him further.

“I just… It seemed very real.”

“It’s never going to happen. I know for a fact you would never hurt me.”

Why did Cor trust him so much? Ardyn wasn’t about to complain, Cor was about the only person living that trusted him with everything. Well, he trusted him enough to share a bed with him. Which was a big gamble in itself. Ardyn felt he would never be able to understand Cor’s trust in him.

Which only forced Ardyn to love Cor more.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.” Ardyn admitted, fearing that he would have the same dream again.

“Than neither will I.” Cor declared, clearly very exhausted but determined to stay awake.

Ardyn looked up and pouted at Cor. “You need to sleep.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to be lonely.” Cor gave him a soft sleepy smile before kissing Ardyn’s face.

Ardyn returned the gesture by joining in with the light kisses by connecting their lips together. Ardyn had to shift up a little bit so that Cor wasn’t bending down too much so he didn’t hurt his neck. And the love he was receiving from Cor made Ardyn smile. Cor was definitely one of a kind and he was so happy that he was his.

“I love you my darling. You don’t have to stay awake with me.” Ardyn continued to smile through little kisses.

Cor didn’t mind even if he was bloody exhausted. He had had such a long day yesterday as everything just seemed to go wrong. The only thing that had brightened up his day was going to bed and to have Ardyn play with his hair as he drifted off to sleep. It would be wrong if Cor could not do the same for his boyfriend as he had comforted him in his hour of need. 

Cor pulled away and yawned again, only confirming how tired he really was. “Love you too. I want to and there is no point sleeping now. I need to be up in an hour anyway. Why don’t you tell me about one of the many times you killed Somnus. That always cheers you up.”

“Oh, you know me so well.” Ardyn smirked, resting his head back into Cor’s chest.

The pair continued to lay in each other’s embrace for an hour as Ardyn told Cor many a tale about his and Somnus’s adventures. Most of them were funny tales which mainly consisted of Somnus dying. Other’s were of a few of the stupid monarchs of Lucis and others were random pieces of information that Ardyn thought Cor would be interested in. All the way through this darkened hour, Cor kept his tired eyes open and managed to detangle all of Ardyn’s hair. Which in the long run would be pointless, as he would only mess the bloody thing up again. However, it kept the soldier awake meaning that Ardyn felt safe and comfortable.

While Ardyn was in mid sentence Cor’s alarm went off.

Ardyn’s body tensed up. In 20 minutes Cor had to leave. He didn’t want that, but he knew Cor had to work. It didn’t stop Ardyn from begging Cor to stay with him though. “Do you have to leave?”

“Yeah.” Cor nodded, letting go of Ardyn’s arm to turn off the alarm on his phone. He brought the phone into their bed so Ardyn could see what he was doing and clicked on Clarus’s name to text him. “But I am telling Clarus I am sick.”

“Leonis! That is lying!” Ardyn laughed, unable to get the smile of love and happiness off of his face.

“If it means I get to spend the whole day in bed with you I don’t care.” Cor smiled back, sent the text to Clarus and returned his phone to itself place on the bedside table. Fuck working today. Ardyn needed his attention.

“I like the sound of that.” Ardyn nuzzled himself into Cor’s body and hummed in delight at the thought.

Just him and Cor all day in bed.

It was truly Ardyn’s idea of perfection.

“I thought you might.”

Eventually Ardyn did fall asleep and Cor continued to hold his boyfriend close to him as he too drifted back to sleep.


End file.
